Siempre tuyo
by Ailis Helheim
Summary: Dos años después de que Hawke derrotara al arishok, la paz reina en Kirkwall bajo el mandato de Meredith. Sin embargo, Fenris sigue sin encontrar la paz en su alma. Aún habiendola rechazado hace tiempo, su corazón sigue latiendo por ella y está decidido luchar contra cualquiera que intente apartarla de su lado, sobre todo si Anders intenta aprovechar la situación en su provecho.
1. Capítulo 4: Deseo en la mirada

Capítulo 4: Deseo en la mirada

Haciendo acopio de valor y falso arrepentimiento, me dispongo a acercarme cuando los pasos amanerados de un clérigo interrumpen el silencio. La curiosidad hace que mis pies retrocedan hasta un rincón oscuro desde donde espío cómo Sebastian desciende los escalones y atraviesa el templo hasta alcanzar a la orante arrodillada. Se arrodilla junto a ella frente a la imagen sagrada y, por mucho que la razón me argumente que no tengo nada que temer de un hermano de fe que ha renunciado al mundo y a los deleites de la carne, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda cuando posa su mano sobre el hombro de Hawke. Con su voz pausada y condescendiente de confesor le reprocha:

-Hawke, por mucho que seas Campeona y hayas hecho tanto bien a la ciudad, debes entender que no puedo abrirte las puertas de la Capilla después del anochecer. Por ahora no hay problema, pero ya es la tercera vez y Elthina me devolverá al Refugio Celeste de una patada en cuanto se entere. ¿Seguro que no puedes esperar hasta la misa del alba para orar?

-Por favor, será la última vez que te lo pido, de verdad. Si pudiera esperar, no estaría aquí.

-Está bien.- El clérigo resopla con resignación y esboza una sonrisa amable que me desconcierta.- Rezaré contigo si no te importa.

La feligresa niega con la cabeza. Entonces Sebastian de su hombro desliza los dedos hasta sus cabellos para apartarlos del rostro cabizbajo y colocarlos amorosamente detrás de la oreja. Sus ojos azules desprenden un brillo que dista demasiado de la castidad o al menos eso parece a la luz de las velas. Si Anders hubiese sido el autor de esos gestos, inmediatamente lo habría interpretado sin inocencia. Pero al tratarse de un sacerdote no sé qué pensar. Me enloquece el dolor de cien agujas clavadas en mi estómago, aun no teniendo motivos reales para sentirlo. De todos modos, Sebastian ya había conocido el calor de los muslos de una mujer antes de ingresar en la Capilla. ¿No sentirá la misma agonía que me consume desde que abandoné el lecho de Hawke? ¿No extrañará la textura de dos cuerpos enmarañados en un idilio de amor o el dulce néctar que emanan los labios carmesíes y convierten a cualquier amante en un esclavo? ¿Resistirá a todas y cada una de las tentaciones que se le presentan a cada paso? Me cuesta creerlo en el fondo de mi ser, por muy razonable que pueda parecer. Sin embargo, a pesar de mis dudas, siempre he sentido cierta simpatía por él y su fe inquebrantable. Ojalá yo pudiera renunciar al odio y la venganza como ha hecho él permaneciendo en la Capilla en vez de reconquistar el trono que le pertenece gracias a los asesinos de su familia. Sin él, quizás podría convertirme en el hombre que ella necesita y dejar de ser un cobarde amargado incapaz de retener al amor de su vida a su lado. Tras varias oraciones mudas en las que la fiel y el sacerdote sólo compartían el roce de sus rodillas y el contacto confusamente tierno de Sebastian, Hawke se incorpora a la vez que el arquero, recibe su bendición y ella comenta con lisonja:

-Por cierto, ¿irás mañana también al Cadalso para confesar a los magos?

-Claro, pero no entiendo por qué lo preguntas.

-Por nada.- Responde con el mismo tono zalamero que Varric cuando me interroga sobre mi relación con Hawke, aunque parece más evidente cuando yo no soy el destinatario.- Sólo lo comento porque Bethany siempre está más contenta después de confesar contigo.

-¿De verdad? Esto...claro, la confesión es un ritual eficaz para la purificación del alma.- Por primera vez veo enrojecerse a un sacerdote como un enamorado cualquiera del mundo profano.

-Ya, por supuesto. Mañana podrás purificar mejor su alma en el confesionario privado de Orsino, toma la llave. Las amistades siempre tienen beneficios.- Le entrega la llave y le guiña un ojo pícaramente.

¡Qué sorpresa! Al fin de al cabo, Sebastian sigue siendo un hombre antes que un sacerdote. Por lo menos puedo estar tranquilo de que no me alejará de mi amada, aunque sigue siendo decepcionante que pretenda hablar de pureza y paz espiritual cuando siente pasiones como cualquier otro. Si estaba lejos de convertirme al culto de Andraste, ahora lo está aún más. Cuando van a despedirse, aprovecho para huir sigilosamente por la puerta del templo. Sin embargo, el sacerdote detiene mi huida llamándome por mi nombre y preguntándome:

-¿Quieres rezar tú también con nosotros o prefieres mantener tu reputación de ateo nihilista?

-Déjate de sermones, yo sólo buscaba a Hawke. ¿Podemos hablar de camino a tu casa?

-De acuerdo. Adiós, Sebastian.

-Que Andraste guíe tu camino. Y el tuyo también Fenris, no pierdo la esperanza.

Escucho esas últimas palabras estando ya los dos fuera de la Capilla. Bajamos por la escalinata cada uno a un escaso metro de distancia del otro aun cuando una tensión indescriptible me hacía señas para que juntase más mi cuerpo al suyo. La acompañada me mira en silencio, interrogándome con sus pupilas hipnóticas. Finalmente, puedo balbucear bruscamente:

-Siento lo de la taberna.

-Lo sé. No te lo tengo en cuenta. Después de tantos años, debería estar ya acostumbrada a vuestras riñas.- Se ríe con el tono apagado de los que intentan ver humor en las ironías desagradables del destino.- Aunque debo reconocer que no me gustan.

-No puedo cambiarlo.- No podría hacerlo tampoco ni aunque quisiera, ni siquiera por borrar el timbre decaido de su voz.

-Bueno, por lo menos todavía no le has sacado el corazón del pecho y te lo agradezco.

Deja caer los párpados con aire derrotado y suspira profundamente. Siempre tan diplomática a pesar de su amor por la acción y los combates escondido detrás de sus ofrecimientos para causas perdidas. Contagiado por su influencia caritativa, me excuso diciendo:

-Sólo lo hago para que seas feliz, aunque contradice mis principios.

Seguimos andando hacia la finca y según nuestros pies avanzan, mi piel se acerca más a la suya hasta el punto de rozar nuestras manos a la vez que caminamos. Hawke sonrie sin apenas cambiar los gestos y atrapa mi mano entre sus dedos finos sin que hubiera podido predecirlo. Mi corazón late con tanta violencia que me parte las costillas, no sé como puedo controlar mis impulsos de raptarla entre mis brazos y llevármela lejos de Kirkwall y del mundo entero conocido para regresar al paraíso que compartimos hace años.

-¿Vendrás mañana a casa para continuar con la lección?- Me pregunta mientras acaricia el dorso de mi mano con el pulgar en un gesto de cariño. No quiero negarme a ninguna petición que salga de su boca, aunque si hubiese querido ese contacto me habría quitado la idea.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué lo dudas?

-Porque me has estado evitando durante días y supuse que a lo mejor ya no querías.

-No era nada, tranquila. Mañana no me la perderé, te lo prometo.

Su cara resplandece de alegría, el reflejo de la luna sobre su piel la convierte en un icono de marfil y oro en los ojos. Sus iris atrapan mi consciencia y a través de ellos transluce un anhelo profundo, aún más profundo y escondido que el mío, reflejado en su mirar. Las estrellas del cielo se desvanecen para ejecutar una danza de luces y deseos en el aire que se interpone entre mi frente y la suya. De no ser por la caída libre a la realidad causada por la imagen de la puerta cerrada de Hawke, ya habría perdido la compostura tomando su cabeza y anudando mis dedos a su pelo durante un beso robado. Ante su puerta, ella me despide contenta y antes de internarse entre los muros de su hogar, me lanza una última mirada vidriosa y vuelve su cabeza con rapidez para no verme más. Permanezco inmóvil frente a la ventana durante horas, contemplando otra vez la ceremonia del sueño de mi fereldena. Su reflexión solitaria frente a la chimenea, su desnudez nacarada bajo la luz de una vela, su camisón y su postura encogida y derrotada sobre el colchón. Esta vez resisto la tentación de quedarme a los pies de su cama y regreso de nuevo a la mansión para descansar hasta mañana. La última vez huí de allí por culpa de las azucenas de Anders, pero esta vez sé que nada volverá a hacerme escapar de su vera. La abominación no puede apartarme de ella con coincidencias, flores ni provocando discusiones delante suyo. De todos modos, no descarto que pueda idear algún otro plan para recuperar posiciones. En fin, al menos no tengo como rival a un sacerdote libertino, ese prefiere predicar la castidad entre las faldas de una maga del Círculo.


	2. Capítulo 3: ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

Capítulo 3: ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

La hora feliz en El Ahorcado es el evento que inagura cada noche de euforia alcohólica y camaradería después de la sobremesa. Los precios rebajados de las pintas atraen a desocupados, poetas perturbados, enfants terribles de la aristocracia y mercenarios fuera de servicio, pero todavía está lo suficientemente vacío como para que nuestro grupo pueda acampar a sus anchas en nuestra mesa de siempre. Ni el hedor de los vómitos mal fregados, ni los choques de la locura contra los dientes de los desesperados que buscan ilusiones en el fondo de un vaso y ni siquiera la lluvia de cerveza y sangre que descarga alguna que otra pelea de perros portuarios puede romper el encanto de esa hora. Los debates acalorados sobre las intimidades de los ausentes, los cuentos tan inverosímiles como apasionantes de Varric, los chistes verdes de Isabela, las partidas interminables de cartas y, sobre todo, la melodía encantadora de la risa de Hawke convierten aquel reducto infecto en un oasis de alegría ante las tragedias de la vida. Sin embargo, un ambiente tan defectuosamente perfecto no puede sobrevivir con la molestia presencia de Anders, sentado al otro lado de Hawke e invadiendo la partida.

-Hace mucho que no veo a Merrill, ¿sigue jugando con la magia de sangre?- Pregunta con malicia el rubiales poseido.

-Sí, está obsesionada con el Eluvian. Intenté sacarla de casa para que le diera el aire pero nada.- Responde con cierta tristeza la rivaina mientras Varric asiente con resignación. Nunca lograré entender por qué esa bruja retrasada ha hecho buenas migas con los pícaros.

-Si sigue por ese camino, algún día ocurrirá una desgracia.

Aún más inconcebible me resulta la hipocresía de una abominación que clama a los cuatro vientos por el derecho de los magos a poner a todos en peligro. Inmediatamente contesto a su vaticinio cínico diciendo:

-Habló la abominación.

-No empeceis otra vez.- Se queja el enano frotándose las sienes.- Siempre estáis con lo mismo. Ninguno tenéis razón y tampoco os equivocáis. Dejad de discutir por un día.

-Varric, no te metas. Es él el que ha empezado.

-Y tú el que sermonea a los demás lo que debería aplicarse a sí mismo. Merecerías estar encerrado en el Cadalso junto a esa bruja.

-Fenris.- Me llama Hawke la atención con un tono de reproche, ante lo cual intento guardar silencio para no continuar con la disputa.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te crees mejor por asesinar a todo el que te encuentras con la única excusa de "pobre de mí, fui un esclavo y el mundo debe pagar por ello"?

¿Golpes bajos? Ante esto no puedo callarme, por mucho que Hawke me diga "Para" con sus brillantes iris. No hago caso de sus ruegos mudos, no puedo contenerme. Anders ha abierto la puerta de otra nueva pelea. Varric resopla con hastío, Isabela atiende a la disputa como si fuera un espectáculo.

-¿Acaso no estuviste a punto de matar a una chica porque un demonio te lo dijo? Todos sabemos hasta donde son capaces de llegar los magos si no se les controla, algunos mejor que otros.- Giro mi cabeza hacia Hawke, que empieza a perder la paciencia.

-¿Hasta cuando usarás la desgracia de Hawke en tus ataques?

-¡Ya basta!- Grita Hawke enfadada, se levanta de la silla.- ¿No puede haber ni un solo minuto de paz? No pido nada más.

Noto dolor en su voz por haber aludido al horror que sufrío su madre. Los ojos le arden con ira, la tensión asciende desde sus miembros hasta su rostro rígido, aprieta los puños, tiembla de manera casi imperceptible. Un silencio tenso envuelve la atmósfera del tugurio hasta que lo desgarra el tintineo de una moneda dorada posándose sobre la madera.

-Rivaina, tú ganas.- La moneda procedía de las ganancias del enano, que ahora pasaba a ser de Isabela.

-¿Ves? Ya te dije que soy medio adivina.

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablais?- Interrogo a los habitantes de la taberna que intercambian miradas cómplices entre sí.

-Nada, nada. Seguid a lo vuestro.

Entonces Hawke reduce la tensión de sus nervios y lanza un suspiro de resignación. Después de hacerme un último reproche con la mirada, se despide con unas palabras murmuradas que no llego a descifrar. ¿Pero qué he hecho ahora? No ha sido culpa mía, el culpable de todo es Anders. ¿Por qué se va? Agarro su muñeca en un impulso casi infantil. Quiero decirle que no se vaya, pero no me salen las palabras. En menos de un segundo, me hechiza con la tristeza de sus insondables pupilas y se escapa entre mis dedos. Sale por la puerta, no sé qué hacer. Como siempre, para variar, me siento un completo imbécil y ni siquiera sé por qué debo disculparme. Temo volver a equivocarme yendo tras ella, pero el corazón me va a estallar si me quedo aquí quieto y dejo que se vaya. ¡Al diablo con todo! Rápidamente me incorporo de la mesa y antes de salir por la puerta escucho a Varric a mi espalda dirigiéndose a Isabela:

-Volviste a ganar, ¿cómo lo haces?

-Basta con ver sus ojos de cordero degollado cuando la mira.

Una corazonada me indica que hablan de mí, pero no tengo tiempo que perder con eso. Tengo que alcanzarla lo antes posible. Salgo a la calle y empiezo a correr por Bajaciudad. Me guían el sonido lejano de sus pasos y su rastro de perfume sutil. No necesita ungüentos ni inciensos para tener esa esencia inconfundible mezcla de azahar, sombra y sábanas de seda. Me recuerda con su olor, con el calor de su cuerpo, con su mirada tierna y con su boca de miel a una madre lejana y difuminada por el olvido, a una cuna de piel sedosa y seno blando, a una niñez amable en un hogar olvidado. Aquello me trastornó la noche de nuestro encuentro, la combinación del pasado perdido con el presente en un caos glorioso que terminó desmoronándose cuando intenté atraparlo. El sol comienza a ponerse, recorro las calles desesperado, sin conseguir encontrarla. Andraste, llévame hasta ella, no dejes que amanezca un día más sin pedirla perdón, aunque no me arrepienta de nada.

Unas cuantas horas y varias oraciones profanas después, tras hacerse de noche, mi instinto me lleva a la capilla. La escalinata huele a ella, debe de estar dentro. Escojo una disculpa para que deje de estar enojada conmigo y entro al templo apenas iluminado con las velas que oran a los pies del altar. Sobre este, Hawke reza en silencio. No ha percibido mi presencia aún. Una estatua de la profetisa vigila la escena, esperando a que me decida a actuar.


	3. Capítulo 2: Comienza el juego

Capítulo 2: Comienza el juego

Tras haber pasado toda la noche en vela contemplando a Hawke mientras dormía, regreso a la mansión y a la luz del alba mi leve alegría me pareció aún más estúpida. ¿Y qué si anoche rechazó a Anders? ¿Y qué si, según lo que dio a entender, aquella situación se había repetido en noches anteriores? Lo más posible es que eso no significara nada. De cualquier manera, si no ha ocurrido esta noche, siempre podrá pasar en la siguiente y si no con Anders, con cualquiera de sus cientos de pretendientes. Yo no soy quién para evitarlo, la dejé a mi pesar y tengo que vivir con las consecuencias de mi error. Haga lo que haga, siempre habrá alguien que la apartará de mi lado. Está libre por ahora, pero sé que en cuanto ella se canse tendrá a otro que la hará feliz como yo nunca podré hacerlo. Una parte de mí le aterra que eso pueda llegar a suceder, que sus palabras cariñosas y sus pupilas dulces que una vez fueron mías pasen a ser propiedad de otro. Sin embargo, sé que si eso pasara, me consolaría saber que por lo menos es feliz. Creí que lo era, hasta anoche. No me encuentro bien, necesito dormir. El insomnio hace que mis pensamientos se mezclen unos con otros y me aturdan. Inmediatamente me tiendo sobre un tapiz viejo frente a la chimenea en vez de perder tiempo en caminar hasta el dormitorio y refugiarme entre sábanas ajadas. En el tapiz me agazapo como solía hacer cuando era esclavo y Danarius me obligaba a dormir en el suelo de una esquina estrecha. Desde entonces tengo esa costumbre y hay noches en las que no consigo conciliar el sueño sobre un colchón. Por ello las primeras noches que acampé con los guerreros de la bruma me miraban con extrañeza e insistían en que al menos utilizara una de sus mantas. En esa posición cierro los ojos y enseguida me quedo dormido.

De repente, siento unos labios presionando contra los míos. Me creo que estoy en un sueño con mi amada hasta que noto un bulto clavándose en mi barbilla. Es pequeño y parece de metal. Un momento...¡Isabela! Instantáneamente abro los ojos alterado, veo a Isabela agarrándome como a una presa recién cazada, aferrándome tan fuerte a su pecho que apenas puedo respirar y pego un grito. Entonces la apartó de un empujón y con el brazo hago un gesto instintivo de limpiarme sus babas de la cara. No se enfada ante mi reacción y esboza una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras capta mis movimientos con sus brillantes ojos de fiera al acecho. En los años que estuve huyendo de mi antiguo amo llegué a conocer muchas mujeres como ella. Fulanas y mercenarias atractivas, insistentes, zalameras, astutas e impetuosas. Las mujeres como Isabela me ponen nervioso en la intimidad de la alcoba, pero son una compañía amena en una taberna o patrullando los Muelles para ganar unas monedas apaleando maleantes. Por eso mi simpatía por ella no impide que me moleste su gesto de hace unos instantes.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Estabas monísimo encogido sobre la alfombra, parecías un cachorro, uno muy tentador.- Me responde con un tono irónico, sin tomarse en serio mi expresión molesta- Además, tenía que despertarte. Ya es la hora feliz.

De un salto me incorporo, dirijo los ojos a la ventana y siento la luz del sol casi poniente de media tarde acariciando mis párpados. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado durmiendo? La próxima vez no me quedaré embobado cada vez que pase por delante de la finca de Hawke.

-Anda, vamos al Ahorcado, te vendrá bien tomar algo. Hace días que no te vemos por ahí. Hawke está preocupada por ti.- Esto ultimo me lo comenta giñándome un ojo, esperando que capte algun mensaje oculto para mí.

-Me lo pensaré.

-De eso nada, te vienes ahora y en el camino volveré a adivinar el color de tu ropa interior.

Tras decir eso, me coge de la muñeca y me dejo arrastrar por ella hasta la calle y desde ahí hasta Bajaciudad. De vez en cuando me mira con compasión y se rie para sus adentros entre cada una de nuestras charlas intrascendentes. Dijo que Hawke está preocupada por mí, eso explicaría que anoche estuviera fría e inexpresiva con Anders. A ella le encanta preocuparse por todos y solucionar sus problemas, y aún mas desde que perdió a su madre. Da la impresión de que busca redimir su propia culpa por no haber podido salvarla ni haber evitado el triste destino de sus hermanos. Pero también es cierto que su alma es tierna y bondadosa. Quizás esa bondad es lo que le hace débil ante las quejas lastimeras de Anders y el resto de magos, por peligrosos que estos sean. Su ternura le hizo aceptarme siendo un esclavo fugado, un ser insignificante, un paria y ser la única persona que me ha querido. Como siempre, sus gestos amables suelen caer en saco roto por ser demasiado buena con los que no debía, o bien los magos o bien yo mismo.

Unos minutos después, llegamos por fin al Ahorcado. Entramos dentro y me encuentro en una mesa al fondo de la taberna a Varric y Hawke. Beben cerveza y juegan a las cartas. Isabela lanza un silbido y Varric nos localiza al instante. La pirata se lanza apresurada a la barra para invitarnos a los cuatro a una ronda. Yo me acerco a la mesa, saludo al enano que no se despega de sus ganancias recientes y me siento al lado de Hawke.

-Bueno, por fin el elfo melancólico se ha animado a salir de su caverna. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Me sigues debiendo diez soberanos.- Bromea el enano entrometido pero a la vez con cierta preocupación.

-Te los devolveré después de que te quite en esta partida lo que acabas de ganar.

-¿Sí? Dices eso desde hace cinco años y te sigo ganando.

-Tú reparte y ya lo veremos.

Varric se rie mientras reordena sus ganancias. Cuando Isabela le hace un gesto desde la barra, el enano se retira y nos quedamos Hawke y yo a solas, tan cerca uno del otro que terminamos respirando al unísono.

-Fenris, estoy preocupada por ti, ¿te pasa algo?- Me pregunta con voz dulce mientras coge mi mano suavemente entre las suyas.- Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo siempre que quieras.

-Tranquila, estoy bien.- Su tacto cálido hace que me estremezca. Intento tranquilizarla con una mirada llena de calma y sonrio nada mas ver como tuerce su semblante en una sonrisa más luminosa que el sol.

-Está bien. Es que hace dos semanas que no te veo y siempre que te pasas por mi casa te acabas yendo mascullando alguna excusa y furioso. Creía que tenías algún problema o yo había hecho algo para enfadarte. ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar de ello?

Estrecho sus manos entre las mías y siento la tentación de pedirle perdón por haberla dejado y de confesarle ante todos que la quiero con locura. Sin embargo, ese instante de intimidad se rompe cuando Isabela y Varric llegan con las bebidas y se sientan. Varric reparte las cartas y empieza la partida. Hawke respira más aliviada, los otros dos pícaros se dirigen miradas cómplices como si tramaran algo. En ese momento, entra Anders para sepultar la noche. Se sienta frente a Hawke, saluda al enano y la rivaina y a mí me dedica una mueca de desagrado. Aún así, se queda esperando a la siguiente partida para jugar sus cartas.


	4. Capítulo 1: Todavía la quiero

Capítulo 1: Todavía la quiero

Han pasado dos años desde aquella noche en que la tuve en mis brazos por primera y última vez. Hawke, la única mujer que protagoniza tanto mis escasos recuerdos como mi presente. Aún recuerdo sus besos furtivos, su tacto sobre mi piel, su calor derritiendo el hielo de mis huesos, el éxtasis que desbordó todo mi ser cuando nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno. En ese éxtasis pude rozar mi pasado olvidado durante unos instantes para luego volverlo a perder. Después de aquel paraíso vinieron mis excusas cobardes y sus ojos vidriosos mientras huía de su lecho sin volver la vista atrás. A veces entre los recovecos de mi memoria encuentro sus sollozos ahogados tras mi espalda. Ojalá hubiese vuelto la vista y no hubiese contenido aquel fuerte impulso que me ordenaba quedarme en su lecho y morir encadenado a su vera. Pero ya es tarde, no puedo regresar a aquel momento en el que fui solo suyo y ella solo mía.

Pasaron dos años y ahora toda la ciudad se inclina a sus pies con su título de "Campeona salvadora Kirkwall, mataqunaris y exploradora de los Caminos de las Profundidades". Algunos llegan a recitar el epíteto entero y sin respirar entre sílabas, entre ellos los mismos que hace cinco años la escupieron a la cara por ser una doña nadie fereldena. Los aristócratas marqueños la invitan a innumerables fiestas y bailes mientras sus hijos solteros le regalan a diario flores y joyas con piedras preciosas traidas desde Antiva que se acumulan en su escritorio. Cada vez que veo uno de esos regalos siento rabia y me lamento por no ser más que un esclavo fugado, sin dinero, pasado ni futuro. Si yo hubiera sido uno de esos pomposos nobles habría puesto a sus pies el mundo entero y podría llevarla del brazo por las avenidas de Altaciudad mientras los poderosos nos miran con envidia y respeto a la vez. También podría alejar de su vida al maldito Anders, que desde que supo que la había dejado no ha hecho otra cosa que enviarle ramos de azucenas y perseguirla con la excusa de necesitar ayuda en la clínica o con groseras "coincidencias" a cada paso que da fuera de su finca. Cuando los veo juntos y charlando animadamente, me invade la cólera, siento irrefrenables deseos de arrancar sus entrañas con mis propias manos y para contenerme no tengo más remedio que huir de la escena, refugiarme en la mansión de Danarius y desahogarme estampando unas cuantas botellas de Agreggio contra los deteriorados muros. Odio a Anders, lo odio más que a todos los maeses juntos de Tevinter. Con sus lágrimas de brujo reprimido y sus mentiras ha enturbiado la mente de Hawke y pretende corromperla para hacerla parte de su plan para destruir la Capilla con sus abominaciones comandadas por su demonio Justicia. Si alguna vez se le ocurriera hacerla daño, juro que lo mataría antes de que pudiera tocarla, aunque con ello me ganara reproches y desprecio.

Hoy hace una bonita noche de primavera con la luna llena gobernando el cielo sin una sola estrella que se atreva a cruzarse en su camino. Sin embargo, yo estoy cansado y solo en la mansión, sin que me importen ni el polvo que me ahoga cuando respiro ni el frío húmedo de las paredes que hiela mi sangre. La echo de menos, no puedo soportar ni un segundo más estar aquí encerrado. Me incorporo desde el alfeizar de la ventana, desciendo los escalones llenos de suciedad, atravieso el salón y alcanzo la puerta de la casa. Una vez estoy fuera, la cierro a cal y canto y camino por las desiertas calles. Altaciudad duerme después de que los nobles se hayan cebado como bestias en sus banquetes. La brisa nocturna alivia las marcas de lirio y despeja mi cabeza. Mis pasos me llevan sin que pueda evitarlo a la finca de Hawke, a la tapia que se interpone entre el ventanal de su alcoba y yo. Desde ese punto puedo ver la luz tenue de una vela, atrayendo mi mirada a cada esquina del dormitorio. La cama está desierta, las últimas ascuas de la chimenea languidecen y su aroma me envuelve incluso desde donde estoy, golpeando mi nariz con la fuerza del deseo. Miro la habitación vacía y me torturo reconstruyendo en mi imaginación nuestro encuentro una y otra vez. De pronto, Hawke entra con Anders a su espalda como un perro faldero. Él la contempla con lujuria, ella no le devuelve la mirada, está como ausente observando las cenizas de la chimenea.

-Ha sido una noche agradable, ¿verdad?- Comenta estúpidamente Anders intentando romper el hielo.- Varric ha vuelto ha ganar, pero siempre olvida mis deudas con una de mis historias de guarda gris.

-Ajá.- Responde sin escuchar sus soliloquios que pretenden ser conversaciones.

El silencio impone una segura barrera entre los dos que tranquiliza mis nervios, pero la simple presencia de la abominación en su dormitorio es suficiente para que la ira se apodere de mis sentidos. Aún así, soy incapaz de alejar la vista y escapar como hago siempre. Me torturo mirando un rato más.

-Hawke, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar?

-¿Eh? No, estoy bien. No te preocupes, solo es que es muy tarde. Deberías irte.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Aún sigues sin poder...?

-Estoy cansada, eso es todo. Vete, Anders.

-Está bien. Pero sigo sin entender por qué me haces esto y por qué te haces esto a tí misma. ¿Estás segura de lo que quieres?

-Lo estoy, déjame sola.- Contestó seca Hawke sin volver la cabeza para ver su rostro indignado.

-Como quieras.- Se despidió Anders enfadado antes de marcharse con el rabo entre las piernas y dando un portazo con frustración.

Hawke se queda sola, la casa se queda en silencio. Ella permanece inmóvil junto a la chimenea hasta que las ascuas se apagan del todo. Entonces, se despoja de sus ropas y se queda totalmente desnuda. La luz envuelve su piel nacarada con un aura divina, parece la misma Andraste en una visión celestial. No aparto mis ojos de ella, un deseo más poderoso me lo impide. Instantes después, viste su cuerpo con un camisón bordado en Orlais, apaga la vela con un susurro y se deja caer lentamente sobre el lecho. Se duerme en el acto. ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? Hace unas horas habría jurado que tenía algo con Anders y ahora la veo echándolo de su casa. El corazón me late cada vez más deprisa, quiero besarla una vez más hasta consumir mis labios, pero no puedo. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Aún me...? No, no creo. Será sencillamente que no está interesada en el poseido, pero eso no quiere decir que todavía me siga queriendo, después de haber roto su corazón. Y aunque aún me quisiera, no puedo soportar volver a tener todo mi pasado en mis manos durante un segundo para luego perderlo. Es demasiado doloroso, pero también me duele cada segundo que la tengo lejos. En un arrebato imprudente, escalo la tapia que nos separa y sigilosamente penetro en la habitación através de la ventana. No la he despertado, su cara dormida debe ser la que tienen los ángeles en el cielo. Sin hacer ruido me siento de espaldas a la chimenea, sobre una alfombra de lana y a un lado de la cama, precisamente en aquel hacia el que ella esta girada. Siento su respiración y casi puedo notar cada uno de sus latidos en mi piel. Me quedo quieto frente a ella vigilando su sueño y pierdo la noción del tiempo contemplando cada uno de sus rasgos, perdiéndome con la mirada en la comisura de sus labios. Lo único que interrumpe mi ensueño es el primer rayo del amanecer. ¡Qué estúpido me siento! No he dormido en toda la noche por ella y teniéndola cerca no siento el cansancio. Debo irme ya, no debería haberme quedado durante tanto tiempo. Bajo por la tapia, pongo los pies en el empedrado de las calles aun dormidas y vuelvo a la mansión. Tengo una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, parezco imbécil. Me ha alegrado verla pero ahora la incertidumbre me corroe. ¿Aún me quiere? Debo saberlo, porque todavía la quiero.


End file.
